Volviendo A Casa
by Stupid Lamb-96
Summary: -Te quiero tanto- le susurro al oído. Con una sonrisa me acerque al suyo. -Yo también te quiero, mama- cerré los ojos, absorbiendo el olor de su piel. Lleno de flores y de mi propio aroma, madera, lluvia, tiempo. Pasenle ;)


_¡No me maten! _

_Esto es algo que se me ocurrió, simplemente me pasó por la cabeza... La inspiración choco contra mí..._

_No fue mi intención ser infiel a mis otras historias, es que algunas de ellas, no avanzan y si Edward y Bella en RDUVP no avanzan yo tampoco puedo (creo que están felices en donde los dejo el ultimo cap. ¡estaré actualizando! Pinky promise ;)_

_Disfruten:-_

Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de la increíble mente de Stephenie Meyer. La historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Edward Cullen, el solo me la presto para contarla

EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- me pregunto en voz baja una voz dulce, preocupada. Quite los ojos de la casa que se alzaba frente a mí, llena de historias, para bajarlos a ella. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, sin embargo, había una corriente interna, tan fuerte como la primera, de ternura. Casi sonreí. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi esa mirada. Esme me miraba preocupada, o con ternura, pero nunca hubo esa mirada en sus ojos. Una que me decía que daría todo por mí. Apreté su mano levemente y luego la lleve a mis labios. Los de Bella se estiraron un poco.

-Estoy completamente seguro, Bella- tire de ella hacia los escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia el porche y hacia la enorme puerta doble de madera vieja. Mucho tiempo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine aquí, a mi casa, a mis inicios.

Sosteniendo la mano de Bella me saque la pequeña llave de hierro del bolsillo. Y se la entregue. Ella me miro sorprendida antes de tomarla.

-Todo lo que es mío te pertenece. Mi pasado, mi futuro y mi historia. Te entrego la llave de mis memorias- una sonrisa suave estiro sus labios y no pude detenerme y no besarlos, un beso lento, lleno de significados. Bella tomo la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un suave crujido y dimos un paso hacia adentro. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Los muebles habían sido cubiertos por sabanas blancas, pero no había polvo sobre ellas, la chimenea con sus cenizas, el aire olía, ligeramente, a ella. A mi madre._**A Elizabeth**__. _

_Entonces ya no estaba allí. Miraba a una hermosa mujer de piel de alabastro y pelo cobrizo sentada en el mueble, con un libro abierto en su regazo y la mirada, de un vivido verde esmeralda, perdida más allá de la ventana. Los pasos resonaron a través del piso de madera y mi madre desvió la mirada hasta la puerta. Un niño de pelo cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada desde su altura. Una suave sonrisa cruzo su rostro y en respuesta mi madre abrió los brazos para él. El niño cruzo la estancia hacia ella, con las manos ocultas tras la espalda._

_-¿Que tienes ahí Edward?- su suave voz hizo eco en mis oídos, una voz que pensé, había olvidado. Voló por el aire hasta atravesar mi pecho, mi corazón, el que pensé estaba muerto antes de que Bella apareciese, se revolvió, lleno de añoranza y pena._

_-Te traje un regalo- el pequeño, no podía pensar en él como yo, saco las manos de su espalda y le entrego una flor. Solo una. Del blanco más puro en sus pétalos y del rojo más vivo en el centro. Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron, había amado las flores. Tomo, con delicadeza, el tallo verde y delgado entre sus dedos. Le obsequio una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura al niño, antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besar su mejilla._

_-Te quiero tanto- le susurro al oído. Con una sonrisa me acerque al suyo._

_-Yo también te quiero, mama- cerré los ojos, absorbiendo el olor de su piel. Lleno de flores y de mi propio aroma, madera, lluvia, tiempo._

_Una mano sobre mi brazo me trajo al presente. _

-Estoy justo aquí- Bella me susurro. Sonreí

-No lo he olvidado-

_Ok, ok. One shoot. Un poco corto, lo sé, pero muy tierno(o eso me pareció a mi). La idea me llego muy tarde ya, pero simplemente me pregunte como sería volver a casa para Edward. No hay muchos detalles o descripciones, ellos simplemente no vinieron a mi cabeza T.T. Pero..._

_¿Quién me regala un Review? Uno pequeño una idea de cómo sería la casa de nuestro pequeño Edward. Así que. ¿Que me dicen?_

_Gracias por leer. Ya estaré actualizando las demás historias en vez de estar liándome con otro One Shoots :) espero que hayan disfrutado_

_ Enjoy the life, is only for once_

_ Stupid Lamb _


End file.
